The Killer is My Love
by Minki Elfishy
Summary: New UPDATE Chapter 1 for The Killer is My Love... SiHae FF, crime, Romance. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Title : The Killer is My Love_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Main Cast :_

_Siwon Choi_

_Lee Donghae_

_Kim Kibum_

_Minho Choi_

_Featuring Exo and another kpop icons_

_Main Pair : SiHae_

_Genre : yaoi, boy x boy, hurt, thriller, action, crime_

_Rated : M_

_Summary : Kadang kita tak tahu kapan rasa cinta itu akan datang. Sebuah pertemuan kini menjadi saksi lahirnya kisah cinta antara dua manusia dari dunia yang berbeda. Meski harus mengorbankan segala apapun yang dimiliki, demi untuk melindunginya._

**_SiHaeLuv story :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Ini semua tak terlepas dari masa lalunya yang kelam, yang kini membuatnya harus melalukan sebuah pekerjaan keji dan amat tak terhormat. Ini semua berawal saat orang tuanya dengan tega meninggalkan ia seorang diri di jalanan tanpa kembali lagi untuk menjemputnya. Bayangkan, bagaimana ia harus bersusah payah keluarga dengan senang hati mengadopsinya saat ia bertemu mereka di jalanan. Terlepas dari semua itu, bukannya ia menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia layaknya anak-anak seusianya yang sudah duduk manis dan mengecap bangku sekolah ataupun mendapat kesempatan dan masa kecil yang bahagia; ia malah harus menghabiskan waktunya selama 20 tahunan untuk bekerja demi membayar utang orangtua asuhnya. Rasa sakit karena dipukul telah berulang kali ia rasakan saat ia pulang ke rumah tanpa membawa uang. Ia bahkan harus tidur diluar rumah berselimutkan cahaya redup lampu di gang sempit, berteman dinginnya angin malam yang terus saja mengikis kulit serta tulangnya. Semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan itu membuatnya menjadi jiwa yang tangguh dan kuat. Keinginannya untuk membalaskan dendam akan semua kesengsaraan hidup yang telah ia peroleh selama dua puluh tahun itu akhirnya terbayarkan dengan kematian orang tua asuhnya; Ya benar, ia yang telah melenyapkan mereka berdua untuk selamanya.

**_-SiHaeLuv-_**

Shanghai, China – 22.30 a.m.

_"Apa kamu sudah siap?_" tanya seseorang dibalik telpon.

_"Tentu saja tuan."_ Jawab penerima telpon itu singkat.

_"Baiklah. Tugasmu kali ini adalah menghabisi ketua White Tiger; Max Changmin." _Sambung sang penelpon.

"_Baiklah tuan. Akan kupastikan ia akan lenyap malam ini_." Ucap penerima telpon itu datar_._

_"Aku percaya kamu bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik. Segera kabari aku kalau kamu sudah berhasil melenyapkannya. Aku akan mengatur tempat pertemuan kita selanjutnya sekaligus memberimu komisi atas kerjamu kali ini." _Kata penelpon itu sembari memutus panggilan.

Setelah menerima panggilan itu, pria itu kini bergegas menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang ia perlukan untuk melakukan tugasnya kali ini. Setelah selesai menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan, ia pun bersiap berangkat menuju tempat tugasnya kali ini.

_"Lihat saja.. akan kuselesaikan semua ini dalam waktu singkat."_ Ia membatin.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya, ia kini telah sampai di Howard Johnson All suites Hotel Shanghai. Ia pun bergegas menjalankan aksinya kali ini. Ia dengan begitu mudahnya menyelinap masuk kedalam hotel itu tanpa dicurigai oleh petugas keamanan yang ada disitu. Kini ia tengah berada dalam sebuah lift menuju lantai 8. Tak butuh berapa lama, ia kini sudah berada dilantai 8 dan berdiri tepat didepan kamar targetnya kali ini. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara dari dalam kamar itu. Rupanya, orang yang berada dalam kamar itu tengah melakukan hubungan intim.

_"Sayang,,, ayolah. Cepat isap penisku ini. Aku sudah tak tahan."_ Ucap seseorang dibalik kamar itu dengan nada menggoda.

Lihatlah, betapa nikmatnya pria itu menerima sentuhan hangat nan basah pada penisnya sekarang. Ia begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kocokkan yang diberikan pasangannya itu_._

_"Ayo sayang... Lebih dalam lagi... ahhh... ahhhh..euungghh..."_Desah pria itu tak tertahankan.

Kegiatan tak senonoh mereka terhenti kala pintu kamar mereka terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berkacamata hitam dengan sebuah pistol digenggamannya_. _

_"Hey! Siapa kamu? Berani sekali kau mengganggu acaraku malam ini!"_ ucap pria dalam kamar itu dengan nada membentak_. _

_" Hahahahahaha..."_ pria berkacamata itu hanya tertawa tanpa memberi jawaban_. _

_"Berani sekali kau tertawa dihadapanku! Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku?"_ pria itu berkata kasar.

_"Sayang,,, aku takut..."_sahut sang gadis disampingnya sembari memeluk lengan kekar pria itu.

Pria berkacamata itu berhenti tertawa dan berkata,

_" Aku tahu siapa dirimu tuan. Tak usah lagi kau jelaskan hal itu. Kau adalah tuan Max Changmin; pemimpin White Tiger._

_"Hey kau! Aku benar-benar muak akan hal ini! Aku akan memenggal kepalamu itu sekarang juga bila aku mau!"_ sahutnya sambil menatap tajam.

_"O..o...o, tenanglah tuan. Semua yang katakan itu akan tinggal kenangan. Karena aku akan mencabut nyawamu sekarang juga."_ Ucap pria berkacamata itu datar sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Changmin. Dan...;

_"Doooooooooooooooooorrrr!"_ sebuah suara tembakan pistol menggaduhkan kamar ; serta siraman darah yang kini telah menodai ranjang dan tubuh wanita yang ada disamping pria itu.

Pria berkacamata itu berlalu bersamaan dengan teriakkan histeris wanita dalam kamar itu.

_"Kalian semua hanyalah orang berdosa yang harus segera dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini."_

Seoul, Korea Selatan- 06.30 a.m.

_"Hae sayang.. Cepatlah bangun nak. Kamu bisa terlambat ke sekolah."_ Omel Leteuk yang diketahui adalah ibu dari Donghae_._

_"Iya eomma,,, 5 menit lagi ya. Aku masih mengantuk."_ Jawab Donghae manja sambil menarik selimut lebih erat untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

_"Aigoo... Ayolah sayang. Eomma tak mau kalau harus terus-terusan datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mendengar keluhan dari gurumu. Apa kamu sudah tidak menyayangi eommaamu ini?" _sambung sang eomma dengan nada berpura-pura sedih. Donghae yang mendengar itu terpaksa bangun dan melihat wajah eommanya.

_" Aissh! Eomma selalu saja begitu.."_ gerutu Donghae sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Sang eomma yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil melihat anaknya yang kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

_"Dia itu,,,,.. masih saja seperti anak kecil"._

_-Skip Time-_

Kini mereka semua telah berada di ruang makan. Lihatlah Leeteuk yang kini telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya itu dengan wajah yang ceria. Kegiatannya terhenti saat sang suami; Kangin, menegurnya :

_"Yeobo, mana Donghae dan Minho ? kenapa mereka belum keluar dari kamar mereka?"_ tanya sang suami sambil mencium pipi istrinya itu.

_"Tenanglah sayang, sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar."_sahut Leetuk sambil membenarkan dasi Kangin. Tak berselang lama, kini turunlah seorang pria tinggi dan tampan dari tangga sambil menggunakan earphone ditelinga. Rupanya dia tengah asyik mendengarkan musik.

_"Pagi Appa.. Pagi Eomma.."_ ucap pria tadi senang_. _

_"Eumm.. pagi juga anakku sayang."_ Ucap pasangan suami-istr itu berbarengan.

_"Ehhmm.. Sepertinya, appa dan eomma makin mesra saja, ehehehehe."_ Ucap anak mereka itu sedikit menggoda. Leeteuk yang mendengar itu mulai merona dan Kangin pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

_"Oh iya Minho. Mana kakakmu?"_ tanya Kangin kepada anak laki-laki bungsunya itu.

_"Donghae hyung palingan masih tidur, appa."_ Ucap Minho santai. Dan tanpa ia sadari telinga kini mulai memanas. Lihatah, Donghae yang kini tengah menjewer telinga adiknya itu sambil berkata;

_" Oh benar! Aku memang masih tidur ya... Minho-ah._

_"A..a..aniya hyung..."_ ucap Minho terbata sambil menahan rasa sakit ditelinganya. Kedua orang tua mereka yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan_._

_"Sudahlah Hae. Adikmu kan cuman bercanda_." Ucap Leeteuk menengahkan.

_"Tapi eomma... dia ini nakal sekali."_ Jawab Donghae kesal sambil melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Minho_._

_"Aduh... Hyung ini galak sekali.. Pantas saja tidak laku-laku. Ehehehehe..."_sambung Minho sambil terkekeh_._

_"Kamu ini..."_ucap Donghae sambil berdiri hendak memukul kepala Minho dengan sendok, kalau saja sang ayah tidak menegurnya.

_"Ehh? Hae sayang.. tenanglah. Cepatlah makan kalian berdua. Nanti telat masuk sekolahnya."_ Minho yang merasa telah diselamatkan ayahnya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Donghae. Kedua orang tua mereka kini hanya menggeleng seraya melanjutkan sarapan. Hal itu berbeda dengan Donghae yang kini tengah menahan bisikkan iblis dalam dirinya, yang selalu ingin memotong lidah adiknya itu.

Di tempat lain,

_"Aku bangga padamu Siwon. Kau dengan hebatnya bisa melenyapkannya tanpa perlu memakan banyak waktu."_ Ucap seorang pria yang kini tengah dikelilingi anak buahnya_._

_"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku tuan." Jawabnya singkat. _

_"Ini bayaran untukmu, seperti apa yang telah kujanjikan. Tapi, tugas yang berikutnya akan lebih berat."_ Sambung pria itu sembari menyodorkan amplop berisi uang kepada Siwon_. _

_"Tentu saja tuan. Apapun akan kulakukan demi uang."_ Jawabnya serius.

_"Aku mempercayaimu dan jangan sampai kau mengecewakan aku. Kalau tidak, kau tahu sendiri konsekuensinya._" Pria itu berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah Siwon.

_"Aku paham tuan."_ Siwon menjawabnya pelan. Pria itu lalu menyodorkan sebuah foto kepada Siwon. _"Orang ini sekarang tinggal di Seoul. Bunuh dia dan keluarganya."_ Kata pria itu.

_"Secepatnya akan kubereskan dia".._ jawab Siwon sambil berlalu meninggalkan pria itu dan anak buahnya.

_"Anak itu..._

**_to be continued..._**

_Euummmm... Bagaimana? _

_Apa FF ini kelihatannya aneh…? Mian klo ada salah dlm pngetikkan_

_Thx for reading alll... mohon dukungannya untuk kelanjutan ff ini sobat..._

**_Mind to review?_**

**_Please_**

**_Gomawo *BOW*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title : The Killer is My Love_

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

_Main Cast :_

_Siwon Choi_

_Lee Donghae_

_Kim Kibum_

_Minho Choi_

_Featuring Exo and another kpop icons_

_Main Pair : SiHae_

_Genre : yaoi, boy x boy, hurt, thriller, action, crime_

_Rated : M_

_Summary : Kadang kita tak tahu kapan rasa cinta itu akan datang. Sebuah pertemuan kini menjadi saksi lahirnya kisah cinta antara dua manusia dari dunia yang berbeda. Meski harus mengorbankan segala apapun yang dimiliki, demi untuk melindunginya._

* * *

_Minki Elfishy **************_

* * *

Dinginnya suhu udara di seoul pagi ini benar-benar sungguh menusuk kulit siapa saja yang berada di luar rumah. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari minggu terdingin yang pernah terjadi di akhir bulan ini.

Dengan bermodalkan jaket dan syal yang selalu melekat pada lehernya, Donghae berjalan keluar rumahnya; sepertinya ia hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Saat hendak ia melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bordering. Ia masukkan tangannya ke saku jaket untuk mengambil ponselnya itu guna untuk melihat sebuah pesan atau panggilan yang mungkin ia terima.

Setelah usai membaca; mungkin sebuah pesan, senyuman kini terukir jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Baiklah, kita intip sejenak isi pesan itu,

"_New message from Minnie hyung"_

"_Hae-ah, apa kamu jadi pergi hari ini? Kamu sesungguhnya akan benar-benar menyesal bila tidak datang hari ini. Aku baru saja mendengar kabar, kalau edisi boneka terbaru Nemo sudah keluar?_

_Tidakkah kau ingin membelinya? Jangan terlambat ya… aku tunggu kau dekat halte bus nanti."_

"_Aigoo.. Hyung ini. Apapun akan kulakukan demi mendapatkan Nemo itu." _Donghae membatin.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Donghae kini tiba di sebuah halte bus menuju Dongdaemun. Dari jauh, ia sudah dapat melihat sosok Sungmin yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Dengan sedikit berlari kecil, ia melewati beberapa orang yang ada disitu dan kini berada di depan Sungmin.

"_Aigoo.. untung saja busnya belum datang." _Kata Donghae sambil menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"_Eumm.. Untung saja. Aku kira kau tidak akan datang." _Jawab Sungmin sambil melirik sekilas kearah Donghae.

"_Issh! Hyung ini.. Masa hyung sama sekali tidak mengenali aku? Apapun akan kulakukan demi Nemo-ku itu, apapun.. Hehehehe."_sahut Donghae tepat sambil sedikit menyenggol lengan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan,

"_Arayyo.. Meskipun yang kukatakan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan."_

Donghae yang mendengar itu terkejut seketika sambil menatap tak percaya kearah Sungmin. Oh no! kali ini ia benar-benar sudah dibodohi oleh Sunbae-nya itu. Damn! Ini sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Donghae yang tengah diselimuti hasrat untuk memiliki boneka idamannya itu, kini harus menelan rasa kecewa yang begitu besar. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis; bayangkan saja bibir pink-nya itu kini sudah menjadi seperti bentuk kurva terbalik, seperti kurva dalam pelajaran matematika.

Sungmin yang merasa adanya perubahan aura dari seseorang disampingnya kemudian menatap wajah itu dengan kekehan kecil. Sepertinya ia begitu menikmati pemandangan yang sudah sering ia lihat saat mereka berada di sekolah. Sungmin mencoba mengacuhkan hal itu, tapi wajah unik itu selalu membuat ia ingin tertawa keras saat ini. Mungkin ini agak berlebihan, tapi baginya itu adalah hal yang begitu menyenangkan. Karena sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya, ia spontan melepaskan tawa yang ia tahan itu dengan tiba-tiba. Suasana menjadi semakin aneh bagi orang-orang yang juga sedang berada disitu, tapi itu berbeda dengan Donghae yang tengah kaget bukan main akan kelakuan sunbae-nya itu. Karena merasa risih akan tatapan dan bisikkan dari orang-orang yang ada disitu, Donghae dengan cepat menutup mulut Sungmin dan tersenyum paksa melihat mereka yang tengah menatap heran kepadanya.

"_Oh! Ini benar-benar gila." _Donghae membatin.

_**-ThKisMyLuv—**_

* * *

Dengan kacamata hitam yang melekat dimatanya itu, Siwon berjalan keluar bandara dan memasuki sebuah mobil. Tak berapa lama, ponselnya bordering,

"_Yeobseyo.. aku baru saja tiba di Seoul."_

"_Bagus. Gunakan waktumu dengan baik untuk menyelesaikan misi kali ini. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk memberi informasi tentang targetmu kali ini." _Ucap sang penelpon datar.

"_Ne algeuisseumnida."  
_

* * *

"_Hyung.. Kau ini! Tawamu itu benar-benar.. Issh!" _kata Donghae kesal.

"_Aigoo.. aku kan sudah minta maaf dari tadi. Maafkan aku ya Hae-ah." _Sesal Sungmin.

"_A… araesso hyung. Aku maafkan kenapa kamu tadi tiba-tiba tertawa hyung?" _Tanya Donghae dengan nada ingin tahu.

Karena takut akan dimarahi lagi oleh Donghae, Sungmin yang tak ingin ambil resiko ia pun berbohong lagi kepada Donghae.

"_A..ani.. Aku hanya teringat kembali akan acara komedi semalam."_

Sebenarnya itu bukan jawaban yang sesungguhnya, karena jawaban yang tepat akan alasan Sungmin tertawa itu adalah Donghae sendiri. Bagi dia, wajah Donghae itu sangatlah lucu saat ia sedang cemberut maupun kesal. Setelah lama berada dalam bus, akhirnya mereka berdua turun di halte bus Dongdaemun. Rupanya, mereka berdua hendak pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan Dongdaemun.

* * *

_Donghae's POV_

Aku sebenarnya masih kesal akan kelakuan Sungmin hyung tadi. Tapi apa yang mau dikatakan lagi, toh.. dia juga sudah minta maaf kepadaku. Sialan! Aku menggerutu kesal pada diriku sendiri. Ya sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

Meskipun akan sangat membosankan bila datang ke tempat ini tanpa membawa pulang barang yang kuinginkan.

"_Jadi? Kita mau ke bagian mana dulu hyung? _Kataku.

"_Eummm… kita kesitu saja. Aku ingin melihat-lihat koleksi boneka teddy bear yang baru." _Sahut Sungmin sambil memegang tanganku.

"_A.. ne." _jawabku singkat.

Kami berdua pun berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana disitu banyak terdapat beraneka mainan. Ada boneka-boneka yang tertata rapi mulai dari yang berukuran kecil hinggga boneka yang berukuran sebesar diriku. Lihat saja Sungmin hyung yang dengan ekspresinya yang aneh dan menggelikan saat memeluk boneka yang ia suka. Huh! Dia itu, seperti anak kecil saja. Eh? Lalu aku apa? A… ani.. aku sudah besar sekarang, tak mungkin kan aku akan berbuat seperti itu. Bosan akan pemandangan dihadapanku sekarang, aku berjalan untuk melihat ke rak-rak yang lain. Damn! Memang mungkin nasibku sedang sial kali ini, Nemo yang kucari memang ternyata tidaklah ada. Apa sudah habis? Atau memang benar Sungmin hyung hanyalah membohongiku? Aissh! Dia itu benar-benar jail..! Entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang, seakan aku sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu berharga. Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendengar; mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah rengekan seorang anak kecil. Kutolehkan wajahku dengan segera untuk melihat kearah datangnya rengekan itu. Dapat kulihat seorang anak kecil sedang merengek kepada ayahnya. Ia merengek sambil terus menunjuk kearah sebuah rak; sebenarnya apa yang anak itu inginkan ya..? Karena penasaran, aku perlahan mendekati mereka dan pandanganku juga kini tertuju kearah rak yang ditunjuk anak kecil itu. Aku sempat tercengang akan benda yang ada di rak itu. Bagaimana tidak? Itu Nemo….! Nemo si ikan badut yang paling kusukai. Seakan lupa akan segalanya, aku bergegas mendekati rak itu dan kuambil salah satu boneka nemo yang ada disitu. Kupeluk boneka itu dengan perasaanku yang sulit untuk kugambarkan sekarang.

"_Aigoo.. ternyata kau disini nemo! Neomu joahae…."_

_Donghae's POV end  
_

* * *

_Siwon's POV_

Aku kini berada dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam, sepertinya mobil ini termasuk salah satu mobil yang menjadi favoritku.

Rasanya Negara ini tidaklah asing bagiku, aku sepertinya pernah kesini sebelumnya. Seoul? Sepertinya tempat-tempat ini tidaklah begitu asing bagiku. Jalanan ini, Gedung ini, mungkin saja tidak sama persis dengan apa yang pernah kulihat dalam pikiranku. Tapi, aku merasa pernah berada di kota ini sebelumnya.

"_Siwon-ssi. Aku akan mengantarkanmu untuk sekiranya melihat tempat-tempat di Negara ini. Kau mungkin akan membuktikan sedikit panduan untuk dapat menghafal jalan-jalan di Negara ini."_kata seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi kemudi sekarang.

"_Ne.. Aku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh akan Negara ini. Mohon bantuannya untuk memuluskan misiku kali ini." _Jawabku lagi. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku tak menceritakan dulu kepada orang ini kalau aku sebenarnya pernah mengenal tempat ini.

"_choggi.. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu siapa namamu."_kataku sambil melirik sosok yang ada disampingku.

"_Oh geureuh.. Naneun Kim Kibum imnida. Mannaseo bangapsseumnida."_sahut pria itu sambil terus menatap ke depan.

Cukup lama kami berdua berkeliling, hingga mobil yang dikendarai Kibum berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Kulihat Kibum sudah mulai melepas sabuk pengaman yang dipakai olehnya dan mulai keluar dari mobil yang kami naiki berdua.

"_Siwon-ssi.. tidakkah kamu ingin membeli beberapa keperluanmu selama berada din Negara ini?"_Tanya Kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di pintu mobil tempat aku duduk sekarang.

"_A… ne."_jawabku singkat seraya keluar dari mobil itu. Kami berdua pun berjalan memasuki gedung itu; Kibum sudah memberi tahuku kalau ini adalah Dongdaemun Centre, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di korea selatan. Lagi-lagi, pikiranku seakan memflashback sesuatu yang membuatku semakin bingung. Memoriku mengatakan kalau aku memanglah pernah berada pada tempat ini sebelumnya; entah itu kapan, aku pun tak tahu.

_Siwon's POV end  
_

* * *

_Author's POV_

Bagaikan sedang menerima penghargaan yang tak bernilai harganya karena telah memenangkan sebuah pertandingan, Donghae dengan begitu senangnya menari-nari dengan apa yang tengah ia dapat saat ini.

Ia terus saja meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lincahnya sambil memeluk animasi favoritnya itu. Sampai-sampai ia pun tak menyadari kalau ada 2 pasang mata yang tengah menyaksikannya, salah seorang diantara mereka terus saja tersenyum kecil, sedangkan yang satunya hanya menatap tingkah Donghae dengan wajahnya yang bingung. Ternyata kedua sosok itu adalah seorang ayah beserta putra kecilnya yang tadinya merengek untuk dibelikan animasi yang kini sedang dipeluk oleh Donghae. Sesekali anak itu menoleh untuk melihat wajah ayahnya; entah apa yang ingin ia lihat disana. Mungkin anak itu seakan mau mendapat penjelasan akan tingkah aneh pria muda di depan mereka itu. Lama karena tidak mendapat tanggapan akan pandangannya, anak laki-laki itu pun bertanya,

"_Appa… Ada apa dengan Hyung itu?"_

Sang ayah yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun menoleh kepada sang anak sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_A.. Ani.. kelihatannya, hyung itu sedang bahagia."_jawab orang yang dipanggil appa itu.

"_A.. begitu ya. Tapi kenapa hyung ini memeluk nemo? Apa dia juga suka dengan nemo?_

Merasa dibicarakan oleh orang yang ada disampingnya, Donghae pun menoleh lalu memberi hormat. Pria paruh baya yang berdiri bersama anak laki-laki itu pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"_A.. Ahjussi.. Apa ini anakmu? _Tanya Donghae singkat.

"_Ne.. Kelihatannya kamu sangat menyukai boneka nemo itu." _Balasnya sambil tersenyum kembali.

"_Tentu saja ahjussi.. Aku sangat menyukai boneka ini. Apa anak ahjussi juga menyukai boneka ini?"_sambung Donghae.

"_Ne hyung.. nado.."_kata anak kecil itu serempak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk ayahnya.

Donghae yang mendapat jawaban itu lalu bergerak mendekati anak kecil itu. Ia berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"_Jinjjayo?"_Tanya Donghae kepada anak laki-laki itu.

"_Ne hyung. Aku benar menyukai nemo. Tapi ada yang aneh."_sahut anak itu sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya yang heran.

"_Waeyo? Apa yang aneh?"_Tanya Donghae lagi.

"_Hyung ini sudah besar, tapi masih saja suka nemo. Seperti anak kecil saja."_kata anak itu polos.

Donghae yang mendengar penuturan anak kecil itu menjadi malu seketika. Memang benar, seharusnya ia yang sudah berusia 18 tahun ini tidak lagi bergaul dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, berbeda dengan yang terjadi sekarang; anak kecil saja bisa mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya di sekolah. Mereka juga mengatakan kalau ia terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Donghae, anak laki-laki itu pun tanpa permisi mengambil boneko nemo itu dari tangannya. Donghae yang sempat melamun pun seketika tersadar dan menatap jail pada anak laki-laki itu.

"_Eh? Kamu ini nakal juga ya.."_

Melihat tindakan anaknya itu, ia sendiri menggeleng ;

"_Jeno sayang.. Tidak boleh seperti itu. Cepat kembalikan boneka itu kepada hyung ini."_

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya, anak laki-laki bernama Jeno itu lalu dengan berat hati mengembalikan boneka nemo kepada Donghae. Donghae yang melihat adanya perubahan di raut wajah anak itu kemudian berkata,

"_Tidak usah… Boneka itu buat Jeno saja ya. Jeno suka kan?"_

Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Jeno pun mengangguk mantap lalu dengan cepatnya mencium pipi Donghae. Donghae yang kaget akan perlakuan itu sempat terdiam, lalu kemudian sebuah senyuman bak malaikat muncul menghiasi momen itu.

Setelah mengalami perkenalan singkat tadi, Donghae beserta Yunho dan Jeno mulai berjalan-jalan keliling bersama. Lalu? Dimana Sungmin? Oh ya… sebelumnya Sungmin sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Donghae kalau dia akan pulang terlebih dahulu, karena namjachingunya, Kyuhyun sudah datang untuk menjemputnya. Sempat kesal membaca pesan itu, tapi Donghae tak mau ambil pusing lebih lama, karena sekarang ia sudah bersama dengan Jeno dan Yunho ahjussi.

Sepertinya mereka berdua mulai terlihat akrab sekarang. Dengan manjanya, Jeno memeluk leher Donghae yang kini sedang menggendongnya. Tak hanya itu, mereka berdua terus saja berbincang-bincang selama berkeliling dalam gedung itu. Kangin yang melihat keakraban mereka hanya tersenyum,

"_Seandainya saja, kau masih hidup.."_

Merasa tidak diikuti lagi oleh seseorang di belakang mereka, Donghae pun kembali menoleh dan melihat Yunho tengah berdiri mematung di belakang mereka. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan bertanya,

"_Ahjussi gwaenchanayo?_

Yunho yang mendengar itu tersadar kembali dari lamunannya dan menatap Donghae,

"_A.. nan gwaenchana Hae-ah. Apa kalian mau makan eskrim?_

"_Mau….."_jawab Donghae dan Jeno kompak.

"_Eh?"_ Yunho sedikit terkejut akan kekompakkan keduanya.

"_Donghae hyung suka rasa apa? Kalau aku suka rasa coklat."_Tanya Jeno

"_Aigoo… Kenapa sama lagi? Hyung juga suka rasa itu."_ucap Donghae dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"_Issh! Hyung ini… Ikut-ikut saja. Huh!"_sambung Jeno sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kangin dan Donghae yang melihat itu hanya tertawa. Mereka bertiga pun bergegas keluar untuk membeli eskrim.

Di perjalanan mereka, tak sengaja boneka nemo yang dipegang oleh Jeno terjatuh. Donghae yang melihat itu segera menurunkan Jeno untuk mengambil boneka yang ada di hadapan mereka. Tapi, sebelum Donghae meraih boneka itu, sebuah tangan telah duluan mengambilnya dan memberikannya kepada Donghae. Donghae kemudian menerimanya dan,

"_Gomawoyo ahjussi.."_

"_Cheonmanayo."_balas orang itu.

Setelah menerima dan mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih, Donghae pun kembali memberikan boneka itu kepada Jeno dan menggendongnya kembali.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan melewati kedua orang yang berada di depan mereka barusan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang di antara mereka berdua terkejut dan,

"_Bukankah pria itu? Foto? Bukankah itu dia?" _

"_Yakk… Siwon-ssi, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" _Tanya Kibum

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Siwon pun berbalik melihat ketiganya sudah berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"_Tunggu!..._

_**Tbc**_

_**Wuaahhhhh**_

_**Capek kalo kebanyakan ngetik mah…**_

_**Tapi ini semua demi para reader yang setia membaca FF-ku**_

_**Mind To RNR?**_

_**Please**_


End file.
